The Letter Of Feelings
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Abby suggests that Tony writes a letter about how he feels about Gibbs. She tells him not to give it to him, so he doesn't and he gives it to Abby.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at NCIS and Tony was sitting in the bullpen at his desk. He had a pen in his right hand and a sheet of paper in front of him. He was looking around the room, making sure Gibbs wasn't there as he would kick off as he wasn't working.

Ziva and McGee were typing away on their keyboards, while Tony sat there wondering what to write on the paper. He had been told by Abby, that if he can't tell the person he likes what he feels, he should right them down and then keep it.

He thought it was a stupid idea at first but then again, he couldn't tell anyone who he liked. He liked Gibbs and if Gibbs found out everything would be ruined between them.

So as he stared in to space, he thought about what he liked about Gibbs. Well liked wasn't the right word as he loved everything about his boss. He smiled as he looked down at the paper and began writing down what he felt.

_Dear Gibbs,_

_I know you'll never find this or I hope not anyway cause that would balls everything up, but I love you. I want to tell you so badly how much I care and what I feel for you, but I can't. I know you don't feel the same, but that doesn't change my feelings. I don't know when it was or how I fell in love with you, but I'm glad I did. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I still remember that day we first met, like it was just yesterday. I remember chasing you and diving on you. When I first looked at you, you took my breath away. I guess you could say it was love at first sight, because when I saw you, nothing existed but you. Your blue eyes had me hypnotised, my stomach was doing summersaults and I didn't have butterflies in my stomach, I had elephants. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I looked at you. The first time I heard your voice, it sounded like angels singing, and I loved the way your gruff voice turned me on. Then when you first hit me across the back of my head, I didn't like it at first but I realised it's a sign of affection. I'm glad that you're still around as so many times you've almost died. That time when that explosion on the boat happened, I was so worried when you couldn't remember anything. Then when you quit your job and my world fell apart knowing I wouldn't hear your angelic voice or see your face. I prayed every night that you would come back and then you did when Ziva needed you. I remember when you drove off a pier and I had to save your ass, which I didn't mind as I got to touch your warm, soft but rough lips. I know it wasn't a kiss but it was the closest to a kiss I'll ever get. You've also been blown up after that but this time you weren't hurt and I'm glad you weren't. Every time something bad happens to you, my heart falls to pieces and it aches so badly. I know that you've been married 4 times or it something like that, and I know you don't date men, I just wish we could be together some day, some way. I know you like women and that's fine, but they are the luckiest people in the world as they got to kiss your lips, to hold you close, to hold you in the night, to sleep with you, to have you by their side, and to have you say those words, the 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning. I know I stand no chance with you, but I'll still love you for eternity and nothing anyone says can change that. I hope one day that reality will be better than my dreams, cause in my dreams we are together and in reality you don't even look at me twice. I know this is trailing on but I have so much more to say than this. I'm truly love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_Love Tony x_

As Tony put down his pen, he folded the paper in half and put it on the side of his desk. He picked up his case report, that he had printed off and he set it down on top of his letter for the moment. He looked up when Gibbs strolled in to the bullpen and he turned to face Tony, as he sat down at his own desk.

"Case report," Gibbs said.

Tony quickly picked up the pieces of paper, leaving the letter on the desk and he hurried across to his boss. He handed him the papers and went back to his desk, to sit down. He looked at the side of his desk where the letter was and he picked it up and put it in his jacket pocket.

As Gibbs read through the case report he seemed satisfied with it and nodded. Then he left the bullpen and went up to see Director Vance with the report. Tony watched him as he walked and he smiled at him, as he checked out his ass.

Tony then got the letter back out of his jacket pocket, as he read it properly to himself and he got up out of his seat. He walked towards the elevator and waited for the metal doors to open as he pressed the button. When the doors opened, he stepped inside and pressed the floor for Abby's lab. The doors closed again and he waited as the elevator moved.

When the doors opened again, he stepped out and walked in to the lab to see Abby. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and he laughed as he hugged back.

"Tony," Abby smiled.

"Abbs, here is the letter, but you can not give it to Gibbs," Tony said.

"Don't worry Tony, it will stay right with me," Abby told him.

Tony handed her the letter, and as she got to reading it, he walked off back to the elevator. As the doors closed, Abby smiled at the letter and she set it down on her desk. As she took a sip of her Caf-Pow she continued working.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby was sitting in her chair, in her lab as she read Tony's letter. It was making her heart ache as she read the line that he wrote _'I know I stand no chance with you, but I'll still love you for eternity and nothing anyone says can change that'_. She knew she would have to get them together as she knew Gibbs liked him too.

She wondered how long it would take to get them together and how much work it would take. As she took another sip of her Caf-Pow, she started reading the letter again. She had read it over and over so many times now; she had lost count how many times she had actually read it.

As she smiled at the letter, she wished that someone loved her the way Tony loved Gibbs. At that moment, she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She knew it was Gibbs and she quickly went to fold the letter as he appeared behind her.

"Why are you reading my mail Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"I wasn't," Abby said.

"Well that piece of paper said dear Gibbs, so it's obviously for me," Gibbs told her.

Abby put the letter close to her chest and looked at him to see he had his serious face on. She didn't know what to do as Tony would kill her if Gibbs got hold of the letter and then Tony's friendship with Gibbs would be ruined if he read it.

"It's not for you," Abby lied.

"Well you wouldn't mind showing me it then would you?" Gibbs asked.

"It's private," Abby replied.

"Fine," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs looked at her as she put the piece of paper down on the desk in front of her. He knew she wouldn't give it to him so he decided he would take it. As Abby took another sip of her Caf-Pow, Gibbs looked at her as he waited.

"What did you find on the dead marine?" Gibbs asked.

"Well I found finger prints on his belt, which aren't his and I can't find a match to them," Abby replied.

"Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

Abby shook her head and as Gibbs went to walk away, he grabbed the letter from her desk and he opened it. Abby tried to get it back off him but he moved away from her as his eyes scanned the piece of paper.

"Gibbs, give it back," Abby said.

Gibbs didn't listen to her as he read the letter and read each line carefully. The words were going through his head and he wondered who it was from. He was looking over the line where it said he didn't like men and he thought to himself that was not true.

As he got further down the page, he knew exactly who had written it and just to check he was right, he read the end. _'Love Tony x'_. He knew it would be Tony as he had found out ages ago that his senior field agent liked him. Gibbs would always catch him staring at him, smiling at him and checking him out.

Gibbs did like Tony back, but he couldn't act on it as it would break Rule 12 and as he didn't know if Tony actually loved him. As Gibbs set the letter down on the desk in front of Abby he turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Gibbs, where are you going?" Abby asked.

Gibbs didn't reply, as he pressed the elevator button and waited. He had wanted Tony for so long and now he could have him. He was going to do what his heart wanted as the metal elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped inside.

Gibbs pressed the button to go to the bullpen and the doors closed again. As the elevator moved, Gibbs brushed his hair with his hands, wanting to look good. His plan wasn't the best plan but he figured that if Tony wanted him, and he wanted Tony, then everything would be fine.

As the elevator doors parted, Gibbs stepped out and saw Tony sitting in the bullpen at desk. Tony was sitting talking to McGee and Ziva, who were laughing as Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted.

"Yes Boss?" Tony asked.

Tony snapped his head away from Ziva to look at Gibbs who seemed pretty pissed at him. Gibbs beckoned him towards him, then he stepped in to the elevator. Tony jumped up from his chair and ran to the elevator and stepped inside.

Gibbs hit the button for autopsy as Tony stood there wondering if Gibbs had read the letter. Then a second later after the elevator had started moving, Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and then pushed Tony against the wall.

Tony was shocked at his boss's actions as Gibbs's lips brushed against his and his knees went weak. He was so surprised that he could just stand there as his boss kissed him roughly. Tony had wanted this for so long and it was finally happening. Gibbs felt Tony's lips moving against his and he felt nothing but pleasure.

Tony's lips were moving with Gibbs's and Gibbs tried to deepen the kiss as he put a hand on the back of Tony's neck, pulling him closer. Gibbs moved so their bodies were touching and Gibbs put his leg between Tony's legs as Tony gave him access to his mouth.

Gibbs slipped his tongue inside Tony's mouth as they kissed passionately, and Tony moved his tongue with his boss's, making their tongues dance together. Tony was so turned on right now and so was Gibbs. They didn't want to stop but they knew they would have to soon.

Gibbs was the one to pull away and they were both panting, both lost for words. Tony was the first to speak though when he finally calmed down. He put his head against the elevator wall as he smirked.

"I'm guessing you read my letter," Tony smiled.

"Yeah I did. And I'm glad that I read it," Gibbs told him.

"That was amazing," Tony stated.

"You're telling me," Gibbs grinned.

Tony laughed as he looked in to Gibbs's blue eyes, that had him hypnotised once again. He was on cloud nine as his boss was pressed up against him. Gibbs was looking at him with a certain look in his eyes, that Tony had only ever seen when Gibbs talked about his wives, or when he saw Jenny.

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"How long what?" Tony questioned.

"How long have you wanted me?" Gibbs asked.

"Since I first met you. How about you?" Tony replied.

"Same as you," Gibbs confessed.

"I'm glad I wrote that letter," Tony smirked.

"I'm glad too otherwise right now me and you would have been in the bullpen, just friends," Gibbs smiled.

Tony smiled from ear to ear as he realised what the man he loved meant. This meant they were dating, they were a couple and Tony couldn't help but wrap his arms around Gibbs tightly, then Gibbs hugged him back.

"I love you Gibbs," Tony whispered.

"I love you too Tony. More than you will ever know," Gibbs replied.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short but it's just something I thought of in my Science lesson today. Anyway please review, cause I love reading what you guys have to say :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Gibbs stood there in the elevator, wanting each other so badly. Tony could feel his boss biting his neck and he moaned in please. He felt Gibbs move his head up and he looked at him, only to have his lips captured in a passionate kiss.

Tony kissed Gibbs back as the kiss turned to kisses that were becoming rough and quick. Tony felt Gibbs pushing him against the wall, trying to get more friction and he did as his boss wanted. They continued kissing as Gibbs grinded against him and Tony couldn't help but moan.

Gibbs smiled as he grabbed the bottom of Tony's shirt, lifting it up slowly. Tony's hands found their way to his grey hair, getting tangled in it, and kissing Gibbs deeper. Gibbs kissed him even rougher, forcing Tony's mouth open, and slipping his tongue inside. Their tongues joined together as they kissed, and Gibbs began unbuttoning Tony's shirt.

Tony seemed to give in to his needs and Gibbs removed Tony's shirt, then put it on the floor. Tony kissed down Gibbs's neck slowly, biting and sucking on the skin, while his hands unbuttoned Gibbs's shirt. In a matter of seconds Gibbs's shirt joined Tony's on the floor and they were both kissing passionately again.

Gibbs's hands went to Tony's pants, beginning to unbuckle his belt. He then pulled down the zip on Tony's jeans, undid the button and pulled them down towards his ankles, leaving him in his tight black boxers, with a huge bulge. Gibbs smiled and stood back as Tony kicked his pants off, on to the floor. Gibbs grinned as Tony reached up to unbuckle his belt, and he undid the button, pulled down the zip and Gibbs's pants went on the floor of the elevator to join the pile of clothes.

Gibbs's was left in his grey boxers for a moment before Tony noticed the bulge, then he reached for Gibbs's boxers, cupping him with his hands, before pulling Gibbs's boxers down quickly. His eyes met Tony's, as he got down on his knees in front of him.

Tony stared at his boss's long, erect shaft for a moment, stroking it slowly. He heard Gibbs gasp at the touch. Tony began palming him before taking him all in his mouth. Gibbs shuddered as Tony's lips sealed around him and he began to suck. Gibbs groaned, and had to hold himself back, from thrusting in to Tony's mouth.

"Oh Tony!" Gibbs moaned.

He began bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder than before, as he heard Gibbs moaning in happiness. Gibbs hands went down to his brown hair, getting tangled, as he licked and sucked the moist head of his member. Gibbs was so close to his release, as his breath came in short puffs, and he leaned his head back to the ceiling of the elevator, closing his eyes tightly.

Tony cupped his balls, playing with them in his hands, pushing Gibbs over the edge as he licked the tip of his shaft. Tony felt his balls twitch in his hands, he felt him tense up, and he came in his mouth, moaning loudly. Tony swallowed every drop of cum, licking him clean, making Gibbs smile.

"That was great!" Tony smirked.

"Get down," Gibbs smiled.

Gibbs smirked and knelt on the elevator floor carpet. He pulled down Tony's black boxers and stared at his ass for a minute and saw how turned on his agent was.

Tony did as his lover said and he got down on all fours, on the carpeted floor of the elevator. He was wondering what Gibbs was going to do and then he felt Gibbs's wet fingers enter his ass. Tony moaned as his boss readied him, then after a few seconds, Gibbs got behind Tony.

Tony could feel Gibbs's hands on his waist and he prepared himself for what was about to happen. He had wanted this for so long and now it was going to happen. Gibbs lined himself up with Tony's asshole, then without a warning he thrusted in to him. Tony moaned deeply as he felt Gibbs enter him. Gibbs didn't move for a moment and then he pulled out slowly, and then pushed back in. He repeated this, making Tony moan loudly.

Tony pushed back against him, moving in time with his thrusts and Gibbs thrust in and out of him, moaning and groaning. He moved his hips in time with Gibbs's and Gibbs gripped his waist tighter.

"Oh Jethro!" Tony moaned.

"You like that Tony?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yes! Fuck me harder Jethro!" Tony ordered moaning.

Gibbs did as he said and pounded in to him, changing his angle and hitting that spot that made him go wild. Tony shouted out Gibbs's name over and over as he quickened his pace, making Tony move his hips faster. Tony could feel himself close to his climax, and he knew Gibbs was too as his mouth was at his ear and Tony heard his breaths come in short bursts.

"Oh god Tony!" He shouted, moaning loudly.

"Oh Gibbs! harder!" Tony shouted.

Gibbs changed his angle again, pounding faster in and out of him, as he got on top of him pushing Tony closer to the floor. He could feel every inch of Gibbs inside his ass now as he thrust against him and Tony loved it. Gibbs was pushing in deeper making Tony moan even louder. Tony felt his member throbbing and he climaxed, gripping the carpet with his hands, cumming all over the clothes near him and then moaning deeply.

Gibbs moaned even louder, his thrusts becoming faster, as he climaxed, cumming inside Tony while riding out his orgasm. Tony felt the heat of his release inside him, and he smiled. He had just had sex with Gibbs, and he was so glad. Gibbs collapsed on top of Tony, panting and coming down from his high. He pulled out of Tony soon, then they got back up to their feet and got re-dressed.

"We better get back to the bullpen," Tony said.

"Sure thing, maybe you could meet me here later," Gibbs smirked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Tony smiled.

Tony captured Gibbs's lips once more and kissed him deeply before he pulled away. Gibbs took a deep breath and hit the emergency stop button once more and the elevator started moving again. As the metal doors parted, Gibbs stepped out and strolled in to the bullpen. Tony followed behind him and went over to his own desk to sit down. As he sat down, Gibbs looked over at him and winked. Tony knew at that moment the letter had done wonders for his life.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know some of the story is sort of the same as my other one but I thought it was best this way. This story is now finished and I did this chapter as a request from a reviewer. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
